An aircraft lavatory unit comprises a structural frame in which a lavatory is provided, a sink and toilet provided in the lavatory, and so forth.
A plurality of such lavatory units is provided throughout the fuselage, with separate sinks and toilets being provided in each lavatory unit.
For this reason, the lavatory unit has a large number of constituent members and parts, and is not easily assembled. Thus, there is a disadvantage when attempting to reduce costs.
Meanwhile, US Patent Publication No. 2004/0227034 A1 (FIG. 2) discloses a lavatory unit in which a structural frame is provided with two lavatories, each lavatory being provided with a plurality of toilets and one sink.
However, while the lavatory unit disclosed in US Patent Publication No. 2004/0227034 A1 allows the number of parts constituting the lavatory unit to be reduced, and costs to be reduced, the lavatory unit presents disadvantages that lead to reduced convenience, such as the fact that other users must wait when a user is using the sink.